


I Need a Little Company

by RainCloud10



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, LET BOYS COMFORT EACH OTHER, Literal Sleeping Together, Platonic Cuddling, Roommates, bokuto is a good senpai, implied college AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 20:04:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16625576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainCloud10/pseuds/RainCloud10
Summary: Kenma may not always speak up, but Bokuto hears him loud and clear





	I Need a Little Company

Bokuto knows Kenma has trouble saying what he needs.   
Which is why he’s not surprised to wake up feeling eyes on him. Taking a quick glance at the alarm clock on his bed side table, 3:43am, he sits up rubbing his eyes.   
“K-Koutarou.” A small voice calls out hesitantly. Yep, definitely Kenma.   
“Hey, what’s up?” He watches his head dart down.   
“Come here.” He says and lifts the blankets up, moving over some.   
Kenma looks up and tries his best not to dart over to him. He slides into Bokutos' warm bed and slowly lays down. Bokuto throws the blanket over him and lays back down as well, smiling.   
“Would it be weird if I asked you to hold me?”   
“Can I tell you a secret?”  
“It wouldn’t be a secret if you told me.”  
Bokuto chuckles softly. “Can I tell you something and promise not to tell anyone I told you?”  
Kenma nods.   
“I used to do this for ‘kaashi. Back in his first year for our camps he’d get really scared and homesick. So,” Bokuto reaches out and guides kenma closer, “I’d tell him to get close and place his head on my chest. It’s like what moms do right? Let the baby sleep on their chest because the heart is like a natural lullaby.”   
Kenma settles in against him and smiles.   
“Mhm,” He looks up a bit. “Can I tell you a secret?”  
“It wouldn’t be a secret if you told me.” Bokuto reminds him, smiling.   
Kenma rolls his eyes and brings his head back down. “Thank you.”  
“That’s your secret?”   
Bokuto feels him nod.   
“I have another. You’re welcome.” He yawns.   
Kenma huffs. “That’s your first. The one before was Keiji’s.”   
“I guess you’re right.” He pauses. “What happened?”  
Kenma mumbles something inaudible.   
“What was that?” And places a large hand on the blonds head.   
“I had a bad dream. I didn’t want to be alone.” Kenma curls a little closer.   
“You don’t ever have to be alone.” He ruffles kenma’s hair before sliding his hand down to his shoulders and placing his other behind his own head.   
Kenma nods softly into Bokuto and says nothing. Bokuto smiles.   
Somehow, without him having to say, Bokuto always knows what kenma needs.

**Author's Note:**

> I had no WIFI for a few days so I wrote this, I hope you liked it!  
> also it's not beta'd so if you see any mistakes lemme know!


End file.
